Harry Potter and the Lost Mer-Twin
by Dark Priestess66
Summary: Harry Potter didn't know, he was descended from King Triton on his mother's side, so when he meets the current Princess, it sets in motions events that will change both their lives forever. How will Merliah, crown Princess of Atlantica handle having her wildest dream come true being among humans, will they choose the ocean or stay on land when the time comes to choose.
1. Chapter 1

DarkPriestess66: I don't own anything, but this is a re-write of Harry Potter and the Lost Mer-Prince.

* * *

Harry's first year of Hogwarts was just great, but he didn't want to return to life at the Dursley Home, where he was slave, he often had dreams of a grand castle with mermaids swimming around, which he thought was just his way of escaping his dismal life of servitude. But now he wasn't sure, the dreams, he was having started coming back only with a sense of something was missing, like a piece of himself. He had down by the Black Lake the day before it was time to return home. He heard someone singing.

"Up from the sea we rise, Up to the world of skies, There's never been, not ever before, A child born of sea and shore, Up from the sea we rise, Up to the world of skies, Forever to be together as one, Under the sea and under the sun." was the singer's melody.

Harry moved closer to the water's edge. 'Who's that singing at the lake everyone should be at the hall right now.' he thought to himself.

On the dock, singing, with fingers gently brushing through tangled locks of red hair, sat a young girl.

Harry moved closer trying to stay hidden as he didn't want to bother her.

The young girl looked up at the clouds, "Such beautiful fluffy objects." she held up her hand as a small bird landed on her fingers, and she looked behind her suddenly frighten.

Harry quickly hid once more not wanting to be seen.

"You can come out, my little feathered friend has told me someone from the castle is down here." the girl states softly.

"Who are you and what feathered friend, no one saw me leave the castle." Harry asked from behind the box.

"The birds are my friends, silly. He told me" the girl responds as she let the bird fly off back toward its nest. "As for who I am, my name is Merliah."

Harry leans out to look at the girl "I'm Harry, nice to meet you but why are you here by yourself? The docks aren't safe the squid might get you."

"I'm not worried the squid, he's fun to play with." Merliah giggled

"Fun to play with? how can you even play with him? he lives near the bottom of the lake." Harry replies

Merliah turned around, her upper body was human but her lower body was a greenish blue fish tail. "Because I can swim to the bottom of the lake."

Harry's jaw hit the dock. "What are you? I never saw anyone like you before."

"I'm a mermaid." Merliah replies, "There are a lot of merfolk down in the lake, but I don't live in the lake, I live in the ocean."

"How did you get here? i thought this was a fresh water lake."

"Swam, duh. This lake flows into the ocean, which its a mix of salt and fresh." Merliah answers, "My adopted mother is down there with the chief, she understands that the humans here won't harm merfolk, so she allows me to come up to the surface, I've been watching the students, I find you quite fascinating."

"Me? But I'm no one special just plain Harry Potter." He stared at her "You're the interesting one ."

"I didn't mean you, I meant humans in general." Merliah grinned she sat up, folding her fin toward her chest, "Humans are really fascinating."

"Well i guess so but not all of us humans are nice." Harry said while looking forlorn.

Merliah stared at the boy, when her attention was taken by the rippling of water, signaling the arrival of another merperson. Harry quickly hid once more not wanting to get in trouble.

A boy a few years older then Merliah surfaced, "Merliah, Mother sent me to collect you."

"Very well, I'll be down in a minute. " She looked back to Harry and saw he was gone.

Merliah was confused, "Harry, are you still here?"

"Who was that? Your brother?" Harry questions

"Adoptive, but yes." Merliah asks "I'm the youngest in the brood."

"He seems nice wish my.. sorry i know you have to go see you again i hope" he then turned and ran off.

Merliah scooted to the end of the dock, and slid back down into the water, before flipping and diving into the depths.


	2. Chapter 2

There she was met by her brother. "Well took you long enough, why are you so fascinated by those humans."

Merliah looked at her brother, "I just am."

"You're one strange fish, you know that, Mer." He laughs and dives to the bottom.

"I'm not a fish." Merliah gripped as she swam down after her brother.

Harry spent the rest of the day thinking about the girl, he just met.

Merliah lay in her underwater bed in the chief's home, thinking about what happened earlier.

"Sand dollar for you thought, Merliah" an older mermaid asked.

Merliah looked at the mermaid, "Nothing you can help with."

"I'm your mother, there's nothing i wouldn't do to help you."

"Unless you know about a human named Harry Potter, then there is nothing you can do to help me." Merliah replied as she turned away from the Queen of the seven oceans.

"A human boy, i assume you met?"

"Yes." Merliah answers, she sat up bringing her fin up to her chest, hugging herself. "Have you ever felt like something is missing from your life?"

The queen swam over and sat on the bed by her daughter "when my husband died i felt part of myself disappear but then i found you and you fill part of it but there is still a hole there."

Merliah had always known she was a foundling, but she didn't understand, where she came from before then. "This is different, I feel like there is another part of me that was ripped away from me. Or I was ripped away from him or her."

The queen placed a hand on her daughter's head. "And you feel this Harry Potter is part of it? Or you wish to see him once more?"

"I don't know, I just don't know. I want to see Harry again but not in a mergirl crushing on a merboy sort of way." Merliah answers

"Hmm I think i can do something about that if you don't mind staying for one or two more days."

"I don't mind." Merliah replied

The chief of the merfolk was swimming by and overheard the Queen and Princess, his heart pounded painfully in his chest. He was who taken charge of Merliah when Dumbledore had delivered the child into his care. He knocked on the side wall. "Pardon me, Majesty but may I speak with you for a moment."

"Of course, chief, just give me a minute." She turned to her daughter "rest now in the morning we'll go see this Potter child and see what happens."

Merliah lay back down curled and into her sea-sponge pillow. The Queen swam out of the room and allowed the Chief to lead her to a private alcove, before he fell to his fin joints and bowed and started babbling something that had to do with the human world and Merliah.

"You're telling me that my child might be the sibling to this Harry Potter." Her voice was as chilled as an arctic current.

"Yes, there are rumors, my Queen; that the boy is descended from your family line via the youngest daughter of Triton." the chief answers, "Which would also explain why the Princess was left to me to find her a home."

The next morning Harry was drawn to the lake once more hoping to see the mermaid once more before he heads back to his home.

Merliah swam as fast as her fin would allow, she needed to get to the the surface. She looked around and found Harry on the dock. She swam over and placed her arms on the dock. "Good Morning."

"Morning Merliah, I'm happy to see you again." Harry looked around the lake making sure they were alone. "I thought you would be back home after yesterday. "

Merliah looked at Harry, "Why did you leave when my brother came to the surface?"

"I'm not very good with new people and i didn't want you to get in trouble for talking with me."

"What part of 'my mother knows the humans here won't harm us' didn't you grasp? Of course, no one will fault me for talking to you." Merliah responds, her hazel eyes boring into Harry's emerald eyes. "You have caused me a restless night, I have you know."

Harry sat down near the waters edge "I'm sorry but how...I mean we just met."

"I don't know, I feel like I've known you for a long time." Merliah replies, "I am not sure how, but it feels like it to me."

"There's nothing special about me I'm just plain old Harry."

"I highly doubt you are plain, young one." a voice states from behind the children in the water on the other side of the dock.

Harry fell back in shock and turned to face the person ready to run.

"Stay where you are, child." the new mermaid states, her voice held a note of command and authority, the same kind of tone, Harry heard from the Headmaster.

Harry froze "Yes ma'am" and sat down once more wishing he could leave.

"Mother, please don't frighten my new friend yet?" Merliah asks.

The mermaid disappeared under the surface to reappear next to Merliah.

"Harry, this is my mother, Queen Celeste." Merliah states before blushing as she ducked her head to avoid the expression of her title.

Harry paled "umm your highness its nice to meet you" Harry gave a deep bow then turned to Merliah his eyes asking 'why didn't you tell me '

Merliah looked at Harry, and seen the question in his eyes, "I wanted you to like me for me, not because of my being a Princess."

"I know how you feel in the Wizarding world I'm famous as well but few people ever wanted to know me for me."

The Queen of the Ocean looked at the two children, before looking up and seeing the ones, she wished to have a formal meeting with the Headmaster of the school and his Deputy.

"So your Highness if its not to rude of me to ask Umm why are you here at the surface. " Harry asked his face pointed to the ground.

"It is not rude, but something has come to my attention that needs settling" Celeste answers, her eyes narrowed as the adult humans came closer. Merliah pulled herself out of the water to sit beside Harry.

Harry heard the foot steps and saw the headmaster approaching.

Professor Dumbledore hated being summoned down to the lake by the chief of the colony of merfolk, but he nearly had a heartattack when he realized that the merperson that called the meeting was not the chief.

Harry stood and greeted the headmaster. "Professor, I like you to meet her highness Queen Celeste and her daughter princess Merliah their here to visit the merfolk of the lake."

"We have met before, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore replies, "So very nice to see you again, Celeste."

"Do not address me, so informally, Albus." The Queen retorts

With the same confident smile, he always had Dumbledore bows. "Of course, your Highness; I meant no disrespect, how may I be of service to you, this fine day?"

"Matters of the Royal Family, Dumbledore. It has come to my attention that my daughter might have a sibling, who is an air breather." The Queen replies

Dumbledore paled at those words. "You don't say, your highness? Do you have any idea, who the sibling might be?"

"Oh yes, none other then your _Savior, The Boy Who Lived_." the Queen spat the last words out in disgust.

"Me no no that must be a mistake I cant be."

Merliah's mouth fell open at the news.

"There is no mistake, Lily had a daughter but I was under the impression, she was a stillborn." Professor McGonagall spoke up, while glaring at the Headmaster.

Harry glared at the headmaster. " Professor, is this true? I have a sister, why did you hide her from me?" His voice took on a dangerous edge.

"There is a simple test to prove it, if young Harry is willing?" Celeste questions, she held her trident in her hand under the surface of the water.

"Yes please your highness, I need to know the truth." His glare was firm against the headmaster.

Celeste raised the golden trident out of the water, and set down on the dock, "Pick up the trident, if you are truly a descendant of King Triton, the trident will be easy to lift."

Harry reached out for the trident as soon as he felt how light it was. "Wow, this is so beautiful and light shouldn't it weigh more?"

Merliah gasped and Dumbledore groaned.

"The infant daughter was born a merchild, I had not choice in taking her away from her parents." Dumbledore states

Celeste motioned for the trident back, Harry gave it to her. "Not really, its only light when its held by a Child of Triton."

"You, you hid my family from me why just to sent me to my aunt and uncle to be their slave.." The air was getting heavy with the emotions that Harry was feeling the moment.

"To protect you, you needed a blood relative and Lily's sister was the only one on land." Dumbledore replies "It was not my doing about how they treated you, I thought Petunia would redeem herself through you."

Celeste being a mother first and a Queen second, automatically, reached out for the human child and held him.

Harry stiffened at the touch and Celeste heard his breath shorten. Merliah saw his reaction. "Does that look like someone that was redeem he's afraid to be touched and held."

"Your highness, please don't you shouldn't sully yourself please just stop." Harry pleaded his hands tight by his side.

"Nonsense, you deserve someone to care about your well being. Since others don't, I will take on that responsibility." Celeste replies

"You felt it, the call of the ocean, didn't you?" Merliah questions

"I always liked the water it calmed me even when they made me take cold showers the water felt like home.' Harry half mutters to himself. Harry shook his head "it doesn't matter, I mean I'm glad i met my sister but she's lives in the ocean now and i can barely swim."

"That's because its part of who you are, now I will give you a choice, you may stay on land, or you can return to Atlantica with us?" Celeste questions

"You mean i don't have to go back to them." Harry's eyes glowed with hope.

"The old human said so himself, you need a blood relative, so if we're siblings, we share the same blood." Merliah states "I just found out, I have a blood-brother, you must be out of your mind to think, I'll just let you go!"

"But what about my form, i mean I can't breath water like you can, I'll drown plus i wasn't lying when i said i can barely swim."

"If King Triton can change a mermaid into a human, then Queen Celeste can change a human into a merman." Merliah states

Harry stood up and turned to the queen "then lets do this the faster the better."

Queen Celeste raised the trident and a golden glow surrounded Harry, as he changed into a merman.

Merliah slipped back into the water, and waited. Harry slowly got into the water still unsure about his new form.

"Copy me." Merliah states as she bent over and dived under the water, flipping her tail fin.

Harry did as he was told moving as his sister did but he was as slow as a newborn baby trying to keep up with her.

Merliah swam in slow motions, with her arms at her sides, she stopped and looked over at Harry. "See, how easy it is to swim like a fish?"

"Still kinda hard for me but i think I'm getting the hang of this."

Celeste join them without a farewell to the humans, "Come, its about time we return home."

The eldest merchild of Queen Celeste swam up. "Everything is ready to leave."

"So am I." Celeste replies

Harry swallowed then nods "Lead on your highness." Harry stayed to the background hoping none of the others would notice him.

Merliah looked at Harry, "Call us Highness, and Majesty, and we'll be calling you; Prince Harry, every chance we get."

"I'm no prince I'm just plain harry" he stammered out.

Celeste lead the way into the open ocean. "Enough of the plain speech, you are a Grandchild of King Triton, which makes you a Prince."

"Yes ma'am, if you say so." He meekly answered as he moved to Merliah side feeling safer with her.

The eldest boy looked back, "Name's Nereus"

"Umm hi I'm Harry, nice to meet you."

Nereus nods, and looked back to where he was going.

"He's the Crowned Prince." Merliah explains "He's okay for an older brother."

* * *

DarkPriestess66: The reason for the re-write, i found the other being not up to standard to what i wanted to be, so its still up, but won't be updated


	3. Chapter 3

The trip to Harry's new home didn't take as long as harry thought it would. "Are we there yet?" He asked Merliah.

"Almost, over this ridge you will be able to see Atlantica." Merliah answers

Just over the ridge, Celeste straightened her stride as she straighten in a more regal pose and with gentle strokes of her fin, she began to walk into her kingdom. She held the trident and the trumpets blasted the notes that signaled their arrival.

Merliah got behind Nereus, and swam with more grace then she had previously, here she was a Princess and had to act accordingly. While she didn't have many rules, she had to be on her best behavior until they got within palace sands.

Harry followed but with none of the grace the others had, he saw the castle and his eyes nearly fell from his head "That bigger than Hogwarts." Harry nearly bumped in to Merliah, when she stopped by her mother.

"Its so good to be home." Celeste states, as she swam through the gates, where sword fish guards stood at attention, when they passed them.

Harry stayed close afraid of the guards.

Merliah sensed fear, she reached out absently and touched Harry's hand.

He squeezed her hand in a silent thanks.

Celeste nods toward the children, "You are free to leave if you wish."

Nereus smiled, before going off in a different direction intend on visiting some of the local mermaids.

Merliah couldn't help it. "Say Hi to Nellie for me!"

Nereus looked back with a blush on his face, before turning and swimming off.

"Whose Nellie?" Harry asked confused

"One of Nereus' friends, he has a crush on her, so I tease him every chance I get." Merliah answers, "Come on, I'll give you the tour of the palace."

"Sure that sounds like fun." He smiles as he swims after her.

"First, we have the entrance but we can leave through windows if we wanted, since there isn't anything there to hold us in." Merliah states, then showed Harry, the palace; its large dinning hall, the concert hall, most of the bedrooms, the throne room, and some other areas.

"How do you not get lost in this place?" Harry asked he was nervous a few times a servant or guard fish went pass them.

"I grew up here, so I know where everything is, even the statue of my many times great Grandfather and Grandmother is." Merliah answers.

"That's cool but I'm kinda hungry, now can we go back to the kitchen and get a snack?"

"Why go to the kitchen?" Merliah questions before looking over at a passing octopus, "May we have some snacks delivered to my room?"

"Of course, Princess." the servant answers

"Sorry, I'm not used to having servants for the most part i did all the work at my former home. "

"That wouldn't be..." Merliah didn't get to finish her sentence when she had the breath knocked out of her by a manta ray, who was smothering with nuzzles.

Merliah giggled as she pushed her friend off of her, "Silly Ray, you know that tickles."

"I know that's why i do it. Now what took you so long in getting home i was bored with out you." Ray answers, floating.

"I told you, I was going on a State visit to the Black Lake Colony of Merfolk, with mother. We were delayed because of some news." Merliah answers, as she stroked along her best friend's spine. "What can't you entertain yourself without me?"

"Well for one my idea are always so lame compared to yours plus you said it was only for a day or two and who is this your new crush." Ray asked seeing harry for the first time.

"Yuck. He's my brother." Merliah replied "I don't like family like that, it would like you courting one of your sisters."

"Ewww no that would be too weird and your brother but i thought Nereus was your only brother?"

"So did I, but Harry here is my blood-brother, he's a Child of Triton." Merliah answers

The manta looked Harry over. " I got my eye on you hurt her and you're shark food."

"You're all talk and no sting." Merliah states "Harry, meet Ray, Ray, Harry." she looked at Harry, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah yeah why wouldn't i be" Harry gave a very nervous laugh.

"You never heard ocean life speak?" Ray questions as he floated around the merboy.

"Truth be told no i haven't but i did hear a snake talk once."

"What's a snake?" Merliah and Ray asks before going into a fit of laughter.

Harry looked between the two not knowing if the question was real or a joke on him.

"Sorry, but we tend to speak at the same time and we find it funny." Merliah explains, "But what is a snake? Is it like an eel?"

"Yeah its like an eel but on land and most don't swim under water."

"Never seen one." Merliah replies before looking at Ray, "So you want on the tour or do you have something else in mind?"

"Sure lets go." Ray agrees and swims next to Merliah.

Merliah went back to her room, "My room. Nereus' room is across the hall, which you'll end up sharing with him."

"Nice not quite the way, i thought a girl's room would be like." Harry states

"You haven't seen her treasure trove." Ray commented

"A treasure trove that sounds wicked, can we go there next?"

Merliah looked at Harry, "My trove isn't near the palace, mother would have my tail as a banner if she seen it."

"Oh sorry i wasn't thinking." Just then there was a knock on the door. "Your snack, your highnesses."

"Thank you." Merliah states as the tray was set down as it has a variety of kelp sandwiches.

Harry looks at the food confused. "Umm you wouldn't happen to have any peanut butter, would you?"

"What's peanut butter?" Merliah questions confused

"Never mind it would take to long to explain. ' Harry sighs as he grabs a kelp sandwich and took a bite.

Ray stared at Harry, 'what a strange merboy?' he thought as he just floated along.

Harry chewed "hey these are pretty good but its missing something i cant tell what though."

Merliah shrugged, she thought they tasted good anyway but she's been eating the stuff since she was on solid foods. "There are other things to eat in the market place."

"Can we go there next?"

"Sure, Just have to tell mom." Merliah answers

"Okay lets go" Ray and Merliah saw that Harry only ate half the sandwich.

The trio went and found Celeste in the throne room, sitting on her throne. She looked up as the three came into the room.

"Merliah, Harry, and Ray; so good to see you." The queen gave a motherly smile.

Merliah swam up and looked her mother in the eyes, "Mom, Harry wants to see the market place, may I show him?"

Celeste had that thoughtful expression on her face, before she nods. "Yes, as well as explaining how life works under the sea."

"Thank you, mom." Merliah replies, as she turned and swam off, with Harry and Ray following behind her.

They swam to the central market, Harry saw all the different stalls. "Wow this beat market day back home easy." His voice was filled with awe.

The merchildren played in the middle of the stalls, while their parents either chatted or bargained over items.

Merliah swam over and looked at each item, she acted like any other merperson in the market before the stall vendor noticed her.

"Princess!" the vendor exclaims with excitement.

Merliah gave a friendly wave to the vendors and shoppers. Harry just floated by her, gave a nervous laugh every once in a while.

"Every merperson here is friendly and nice, why are you so nervous?" Merliah questions as she floated pass the stalls, going to ones that held food, and bought some urchins, along with some other non-intelligent creatures.

"Umm Merliah maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all." Harry's hand holding hers. "Outside of the school, most people never really stared."

"Honestly, you're acting like a guppy." Merliah replies, "And who is staring at you?"

"What are you talking about a guppy? I'm not a fish." Harry answers

"Look down, you are part fish." Merliah states

It just a force force of habit okay" harry grabs a sea slug and pops one in his mouth. "Well yeah now not before" he says in a low voice.

"Didn't answer my question, so I will repeat it, who is staring at you?" Merliah questions

"All these people, that's who." His voice still a whisper.

Merliah looked around and didn't see anyone staring at them. "You are such a nervous guppy, no one is staring and if they are, they're not staring at you. They are staring at me. Since I am a royal mermaid."

"I'm not a guppy, I don't even know what that means."

"It means a baby fish." Nereus answers swimming up beside them, "I see you two heading this way, I thought I might be of use?"

"She teasing me now just cause crowds make me a bit nervous." Harry told Nereus.

"There's no need, be nervous if you have to perform in the Concert Hall, now that is nervous." Nereus responds, "Get used to it, its a part of being a royal, some see us at a distances, others don't see us at all."

"I rather not be seen."

"Its either being seen or being back where you were on the surface." Nereus replies

"Enough, let's go to my trove!" Merliah exclaims

"In that case, i rather be here , Merliah, slow down you know I'm not fast swimmer yet."

"You'll never be if you don't try." Merliah responds as she went over the corral wall, and into the vast ocean outside the city's walls.

"Ahhhh she's gonna drive me mad." He swims after her.

"You haven't lived with her for ten years, I have." Nereus responds as he kept up with ease. "All merfolk have good swimming skills, yours are just out of practice."

"Don't remind me, come on lets catch her."

A few minutes later, Merliah stopped beside a underwater cave, "Come on in." she states as she went through the entrance.

Harry follows and stops just as he see the trove.

Nereus went inside and his mouth dropped open, "Merliah, give me one good reason, not to tell mom about this?" there were rows and rows of human world stuff, either very old or recently new.

"This is so cool, i love it some of it is really valuable."

"I've found most of it here, but I've been collecting this stuff since I found out I was adopted, just something called to me about the surface world, and now I know what it was." Merliah explains

Harry swam slowly by most of the items in the trove. "You said some of this was here before you found it? I wonder who started this collection?"

"The only other mermaid that was enthralled with the surface was Ariel, the youngest daughter of King Triton." Merliah answers as she did circles around her trove, "I'm not as obsessed, I don't want to live on land."

"So your saying this was her cave first?" Harry questions "And i never said you were obsessed nor that you should come on land."

Merliah nods "No, its mainly mom and Nereus that think I'm going into deep with the human world." she looked around before sighing, "How you ever felt like something was missing from your life, like something was ripped away from you?"

Harry floats to a side of the cave and leans against it. "Yes everyday i was with my 'family '. " he said the word with venom in his voice "I felt something wasn't right ."

"Not what I mean, I always felt like someone was meant to be a part of me, someone who I spent time forging a bond with before I was born, and that bond was somehow broken or bent during the years." Merliah replies

Nereus listened before venturing a comment, "Twins have that connection."

"I guess so but hopefully now that we found each other, we can fix it or try anyway. " Harry floats over to his twin.

Merliah looked at Nereus, "Do you think mother will announce a concert soon?" she loved to perform in front of the merfolk of Atlantica.

"It is a possibility now that we are back from the state visit." Nereus answers, "The question is will it be a single concert or a duet?


	4. Chapter 4

Celeste sat tapping her fingers on the arm of her throne; where many Sea Kings and Queens sat before her. She looked over at the the Heirloom of her Family line, she often thought was she was doing her job as Queen, she went on visits to her lesser subjects, the ones who ruled their own colonies in her Name. But she felt in her heart, she was not a worthy enough mermaid to suit on the throne. Her thoughts turned from less dark paths, to her current problem of young Harry Potter, did she chose right in transforming him into a merman? Was it right of her to steal away his future on land, if she chose to keep him under the sea?

"I am such a bad person." Celeste states to no one as her throne room was empty, she pushed off from the throne and swam through the corridors and went to check on the progress of Nereus' room, she was adding another shell bed to his room so Harry had a place to sleep.

"Your highness, do you know what colors the young prince likes or if he likes a firmer shell bed." A prim and proper seahorse asked as she neared the rooms.

"I really don't know anything about him, except for his descendant of one of the seven sisters." Celeste replies

The seahorse just tsk repeatedly. "This won't do just won't do at all how are we supposed to make a proper room if we don't know his perfences, oh well we'll make do." And quickly swam off shouting orders out.

Celeste just turned and swam out of the room, seeing as she could do nothing to aide not that she could lift a finger to help, it wasn't proper for a Queen to do tasks that lesser subjects were capable of doing, she swam to her office and sat at her corral desk and started reading reports.

Nereus swam into the office, "We're back, and we shown Harry the Kingdom." he went up beside his mother, and looked over her shoulder at the reports.

"That's nice, darling. Did Harry enjoy his time out?" Celeste asks as she read and signed the reports. She read them with the same eye, she alway gave them but soon she saw that it was all the same , merfolk asking for aid or just sending the same monthly reports of how peaceful her kingdom was.

"Yes indeed, he did once he got over his nerves, i swear you thought a shark was about to eat him." Nereus answers

Celeste looked at her heir, "Nereus, you are sixteen years old, you are wise enough to answer me honestly. Do you think I made the wrong choice to bring him to Atlantica?"

Nereus lazily swam back and forth thinking "While i agree he should know about his family, all of it, and his land bound life was far from pleasant, he is a surface dweller and I'm sure he did have friends at that school, so i just don't know yet. Mother, its to soon right now, this is far to new to him. "Plus Merliah did just find out about him, she needs to be considered as well, mother."

"I thought that as well. You will make a fine King one day. Merliah is another problem all together, from what Dumbledore said she was born a mermaid to human parents, I have never heard of that in my years on the throne or when I was a Princess." Celeste replies

"Neither did I but we did prove there both children of Triton so it might be when princess Ariel went to the surface her mermaid traits were made dormant then finally shown themselves with her?"

"I wish I knew. But we don't have any recorded history on Ariel's part of our large family, even my own cousins have left Atlantica to start colonies elsewhere." Celeste answers

" And to even try to gather such records would be a life time endeavor." The prince adds as a after thought

"Yes, because history often doesn't tell all of the truth. I hope you don't mind sharing a room with our new family member." Celeste replies

"No, I think one of us should be near him for the next few days till he's more sure if his new body." Nereus stopped his pacing and looked at his mother 'Mother, what do we plan to tell the court and the city about Harry and his sudden appearance?"

"I will tell them nothing, if they ask, I will just say he's a foundling." Celeste answers, "You, my dear. Will not say anything after all the older members will not believe the words of a teenager."

"As you wish mother we should tell Harry and Merliah not to talk to the others as well."

"Leave that to me, but if you would arrange for the assistance of these reports, please." Celeste replies, as she gave the chosen reports to her son.

* * *

Its been a month, since Harry had left the land, and he was getting used to swimming with a fin, and his connection with his new found sister, was getting stronger, since they had not been apart since they found each other. One day Harry and Merliah decided to go on a exploring the caves of the former Sea witch, with her friend; Ray.

"Merliah, will you please wake up." Ray states

Merliah muttered something and rolled over and tucked her head under her pillow.

"Wake up or i will tell Harry about the tuna fiasco. "

"What about tuna, are you talking about, Ray?" Harry questions

Merliah opened up one green eye and glared at the manta ray, "He's getting his fish mixed up again, I do not know of any such fiasco."

Ray smirks "Right what ever you say Merliah what ever you say."

Merliah sat up, she adjusted her tube top, wondering when her mother would allow her to dress like the other mergirls. "You must be thinking of the time, when you almost got caught in the sea turtle migration."

Ray blushed and looked away "I did not, they were early that year."

"Sea turtles are never early for anything." Merliah responds "So don't bring up something that I do not remember, which means it was your idea."

"What ever you two are we going exploring or not you said this sea cave was cool." harry states

"Don't get your fins tangled, I need to get ready, unless your going watch me brush my hair then I suggest leave." Merliah responds

The two boys left the room and swam to the outer gates.

Merliah spent a few minutes getting her hair brushed, before heading out to meet Ray and Harry. She saw harry and ray talking and harry had his back to her.

"So anyway I tell Ron to chase after Hermione and apologize and ru...i mean swims after her." Harry states

"Hey." Merliah greets

"Hey you ready since your the one that knows where this place is."

They all start swimming off of the city and head toward strange rock formations that looked like and old car.

Merliah stopped swimming, as the cave they were going to was near land, but something else was causing her to stop. "Wave! Get down on the sea bed!"

Everyone did as she ordered as the wave came crashing over head.

Harry looked up and see a familiar person, struggling to reach the surface, but the current in this part of the ocean was to strong for a twelve year old human girl.

"Hermione quick! We have to save her, she's my best friend." And he took off.

Merliah felt the surge of fear and worry, and pushed off the sea floor, and surged past Harry, as she was the faster swimmer out of the two of them. She quickly grabs the young witch and pulls her towards the beach and lays her down just out of the water.

Merliah listened to her chest to make sure, she was breathing.

"Hermione! Hermione!" called voices from further up on the beach and heading this way, Merliah quickly left the girl on the beach, and swam back into deeper water, before diving back into the ocean.

* * *

Hermione didn't know what happened one moment, she was enjoying herself being in the water, and the next, she was on the beach and no where the local beach dwellers are during summer. She heard her parents' calling, but she was still confused, as she coughed up salt water, she opened her eyes and thought she saw a girl about her age, but her eyes must have been playing tricks, the girl that saved her was going back into the ocean, and she dove into the water, she had a glimmering sea green tail.

'How strange was that a real mermaid?' Hermione wondered to herself.

"Hermione!" her mother's voice was frantic as the woman raced down the beach to get to her daughter.

"Mum" Hermione coughed out as she slowly sat up.

"Hermione!" Her father yelled out, as they both converged on their daughter, checking their daughter for injuries.

"Mum, Dad can't breath" she squeaked out.

"You could have died! How did you get back to the beach let alone surface, we seen you go under." Hermione's father demands

The girl looks around thinking back to what she saw. "You didn't see her?"

"See who? Sweet heart, its just us here right now."

"I thought I saw a Mermaid." Hermione responds, looking back out toward the water.

* * *

Merliah was swimming in a daze, she didn't count seeing Harry as her first human experience, 'That girl was the first human, I had seen aside from Harry.'

Harry tackled her as she swam near "Thank you thank you thank you, you saved her." Harry hugs her tighter.

"You really need to stop with 'thank yous' I wasn't about to let a human die." Merliah replies

"I know but she was one of my first friends I don't want to think what would happen if she died."

"Wait a minute! You knew that air breather?" Ray demands

"Umm hehe oops i guess the cats out the bag."

"Ray, Harry was a land dweller." Merliah explains

"Wait what you were a land dweller but how.. she's your.. but your.?" Ray continues looking more and more confused.

"From what we understand, I was born a mermaid while Harry was born human, but we both were born of the same human mother. For some reason, I was taken away and was given to Mother." Merliah explains

Ray just shakes his head "I don't know what to say."

"Just say, 'Merliah, I will not tell a soul about this or risk losing our lifelong friendship.'" Merliah replied

"Merliah, I will not tell a soul about this." Ray raised his fin.

"Good." Merliah replies, "Now last one home! Is a sea slug!"


	5. Chapter 5

DarkPriestess66: I don't own the song that's from Little Mermaid: Songs from the sea

* * *

Celeste was happy, well more like her mood had shifted so much that the entire kingdom felt the change. Merliah, Nereus, and Harry were surprised when Celeste swam into the room, dropping her royal dignity, she spun in circles, laughing joyfully.

"Umm mother, why are you acting like a school girl going on her first date?" Nereus questions

"Because your uncles are coming to visit!" Celeste exclaims, "Oh I haven't seen them since Merliah was a little baby."

The two older merkids smiled and joined in, while Harry hung back.

Merliah stopped in her celebration, when she sensed something was wrong. "Harry?"

"So when are they coming, are their kids coming too?" Nereus ask.

Celeste nods, "Yes, your cousins will be joining them."

"Harry, what's wrong?" Merliah questions, making the others' attention turn toward Harry.

"What nothing, what makes you think something is wrong?" Harry gave a nervous giggle.

"Corral head, I can sense your emotions, remember?" Merliah questions

Harry sighed. "I'm just nervous about meeting the rest of the family, okay?"

"Why?" Celeste questions, "I wouldn't have invited them if I didn't think you would be accepted into our large family."

"No no mother, i want to meet them; I just have to remember they're not my old family. " Harry answers

Celeste nods, "I have known these mermen since they were babies, as I am their older sister, and I can attest there is not violent bone in their bodies, now they wouldn't hesitate fighting on the front lines to defend their colonies, but that is a different matter entirely."

"I know that now but given how i was treated before its a bit stressful." Harry's tail gives a nervous twitch.

"Which it has been awhile since you have been under the sea, I believe you have better memories to out weight the bad ones, no?" Celeste questions, "Learn from the past, but don't live in the past."

Harry looks up and smiles at her words. " Your right, i should swim forward and not let the current drag me down."

"You have accepted that I am not trying to replace your blood mother, but I am trying my best to undo what those vile creatures have wrought onto you." Celeste replies, "So I ask, that you give my siblings the chance to prove themselves before you judge them?"

"Your right mum, i acting like a guppy again."

Celeste smiled and reached out to hug Harry. Harry returns it and smiles at his two siblings.

Celeste released Harry, and turned to her eldest child. "Nereus, will you spread the word that there will be a concert in honor of my brothers and their families when they arrive in four days time?"

"Sorry, I was acting so dumb everyone, I just don't know what came over me."

"Simple you're being who you are. You haven't had the best in life so far, and you're reacting to your experience in such matters, I don't blame you for reacting." Celeste replies

Nereus salutes and swims off his tail moving fast.

Merliah looked at her mother, her eyes shining. "Does that mean?"

"Yes, you will have your musical debut." Celeste answers

"Still i should have known better, anyway what can i do to help as well." Harry replies

"I don't know, I have so much to plan, but first I must send for the Court Composer." Celeste states, as she swam off muttering plans to herself.

" You okay, Merliah,"

"Huh? Why do you ask?" Merliah responds

"I mean I'm not as good as you yet but have you felt nervous for a second." Harry responds

"About singing in the concert hall?" Merliah questions

"Well yeah if that what it was your voice is great why worry?"

"Just because I have a good singing voice, doesn't mean I don't worry about the others." Merliah answers, "I'm going for a swim."

"Okay, I'll see you later." Harry watches as she swam off.

* * *

Merliah, didn't feel nervous, she felt excited about her first concert. But she wanted something else, something that wasn't found on the sea floor, she wanted to talk to a human girl. She found herself by the beach where she saw the girl last keeping low in the water hoping to see her but not be seen by other humans.

"Mum, I'm going to explore the tide pools, on the other end of the beach." the girl from before explains, she was hoping to see that strange girl that saved her, she didn't think it was a mermaid but what did she know, she was a witch, it was possible for mermaids to exist.

Merliah felt her breath catch as she saw the girl move closer to where she was. It wasn't against the rules to surface, but it was still dangerous to reveal to non-magicals, that mermaids were real, Merliah followed the girl from before, thinking to herself, she wasn't a guppy, she could talk to this girl.

It wasn't against the rules to surface, but it was still dangerous to reveal to non-magicals, that mermaids were real, Merliah followed the girl from before, thinking to herself, she wasn't a guppy, she could talk to this girl.

Merliah swallowed "Hello."

The girl stopped and jumped a little "Whose there show yourself."

"I would but I can't but you can see me if you just look at the water." Merliah replies

Hermione looked out to the water and saw the girl that saved her before. "Your the girl that saved me yesterday?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"I'm glad you survived." Merliah states, she looked around for a place to view each other in comfort. She pointed to a stretch of beach that no one was there. "Meet you down there?"

Hermione nods and starts heading that way.

Merliah swam until she reached the area, she pointed toward. She looked around before pulling herself up on a rock that just came out of the water.

Hermione got closer to the girl and froze when she saw the mermaid tail.

"Yes, I am a mermaid." Merliah states, "I'm Merliah."

"I'm Hermione, its nice to finally meet and thank you for what you did."

"I couldn't let you die, I would be a horrible person if I did that, also I don't want Harry mad at me." Merliah replies

"Harry, you know where he is? He disappeared just before the year ended and nobody heard from him."

"Yes, he joined my people." Merliah answers, "Since he is part of my family, he's my twin."

"What your his twin but.." Hermione just froze processing what she just heard. "That explains why he liked being by the lake so much.

"Long story, and I do not have time to explain maybe later." Merliah states "But he's safe and happy under the surface."

"I hold you to that, but he is happy now right. Will he ever come back?"

"Never talked about it, but I hope I can find a way to join him if he does return to land." Merliah replies

"Really that's great, I have so many questions to ask if that okay with you, of course. "

"of course, I have some time for that, my mom thinks I'm out for a swim." Merliah replies

"Well the first question is what it like living under the water."

Merliah thought about that, before she answered. "Its the wonderful, the sea life is great, we have concerts, we do almost everything except for run foot races."

"What's it like being a mermaid?"

"That question reminds me of a note, I found once." Merliah replies, "my mother and older brother don't understand, being a mermaid is great, but It's not enough for me. Oh, I wish I could show them what I found. A note in a bottle from a little girl. And she wonders about mermaids just like I wonder about humans.

"I found a little bottle

Bobbing in the water

Carried on a wave

Inside there was a note

That a little girl wrote

This is what she had to say

Mermaid, mermaid tell me true

What's it feel like to be you?

What's it like to be a mermaid?

A little lady from down under the sea

Do you go to school with fishes?

Do you have to do the dishes?

Are you like me?

What's it like to be a mermaid?

Tell me a little of your life in the blue

Is there music, are there dances?

Are there undersea romances?

Do you wonder from down under like I do about you?

Growing up a daughter

Of the underwater

Is like a fantasy

But I am curious, too

Dreamin' just like you do

About the world beyond the beach

Well, here's a mermaid's point of view

For those of you who wish they knew

What it's like to be a mermaid

A little lady from down under the sea

We go dancing with the dolphin

Riding waves and whale watching

In the sea breeze

What's it like to be mermaid?

Well, it's delightful living life in the blue

But though we go to school with fishes

Eat from shells instead of dishes

We're really not so very very different from you

What's it like to be a mermaid?

Our ways are not as far apart as they seem

We comb our hair with coral

Wear a splash of ocean floral

And we eat weed

What's it like to be a mermaid?

Well, it's delightful living life in the blue

We go swimming with the tuna

In a tropical lagoona

Chasing manatee and nektons

But our folks don't understand us

When we kick up a commotion

At the bottom of the ocean

We're really not so very very different from you

Oooh, what's it like to be a mermaid?

What's it like to be a mermaid?

Oooh, what's it like to be a mermaid?

What's it like to be a mermaid?"

Merliah gasped "I forgot, I have music practice."

"Well my family's here for a few days moee i hope to see you again before we go back home." Hermione replies

"Sure, maybe next time, I'll drag harry up to the surface." Merliah replies, before she flipped backwards off the rock, and came up with a shell. "Here, call it a mermaid's gift." the little mermaid giggled

Hermione took the shell and smiles "Thank you I'll treasure it forever."

Merliah looked at the human girl once more before diving under the water, her fin slapping against the water. "Maybe we're not that different after all."


	6. Chapter 6

Merliah was practicing, her singing. Nereus was out announcing the concert with the rivalry to follow to allow the merfolk to meet and greet the royals. Harry was just in his room, tossing a shell up and watching it float down before tossing it back up. Looking out into the kingdom, just wondering when these new family members were going to show up, when he seen a procession of merfolk, unlike before, where Celeste had sword fish guards, this lot were swimming toward the palace in full formal array, in the center, there were children and two adults.

Harry stopped tossing his shell and went to find his mother to inform her what he saw. He found her in the throne room reading a scroll and signing off on them.

Celeste smiled at Harry's information, "I should have known, Cesar would arrive early."

"Should I go meet him or find Merliah or Nereus to greet him?" Harry questions

"Why?" Celeste questions, "Its not like he's here on Business."

"I don't know I just thought someone should meet him, I mean he's still a prince, ain't he?"

"Isn't." Celeste corrected "And no, he's not a Prince. He grew up in this palace, everyone knows him. So he's allowed to freely swim where he pleases."

"Oh sorry mother, I didn't know."

"He's a King. Well lesser King, he still answers to me, since I am the Queen of the Seas. I can not be everywhere at once. So my brothers have formed colonies of their own, with me as High Queen." Celeste explains

"Ah I see i guess i still have a lot to learn." Harry responds

"All knowledge comes in time, my dear. Only in time." Celeste replies

A seahorse entered blowing a miniature corral trumpet, "May I present: Lesser King Cesar, Queen Camille and offspring!"

Harry quickly turned to the entrance and waited by the queen, he held his hands by his side.

A well muscled merman, with a bluish-almost purple tail swam in, followed by a slender but gracefully swimming mermaid with a navy blue tail and matching halter top, behind them was two merchildren, a year or two older then Harry himself.

The family floated over to throne where they stopped and gave a short bow "Sister, its been far to long since we last talked, its good to see you." He voice was loud and friendly.

"I'm not deaf, and I agree. It has been far to long between visits." Celeste replies, before launching herself off her throne and hugging her brother.

Harry stayed back partly hidden by the throne. The girl noticed Harry. "Auntie, whose that by your throne?"

Celeste looked over at Harry, "A recent addition to our family, Cleo."

Harry floated out from the throne. "Umm hello, I'm Harry."

Cleo swam in circles around Harry looking him over, before she stopped, "I'm Cleo, and my sister Carmen."

Carmen nodded before she smiled slightly before looking back toward the adults.

"When is Darius and Estela, and Cornell arrively, and Cornell better have found himself a sutiable spouse or you might just have to play match maker." Cesar states

"You are early, I suspect the others will come tomorrow or the day after." Celeste replies,

Camille swam over to Harry, "Hello, young one. I am Camille, is my daughter bothering you?"

"Um no ma'am she's not ." Harry answered quickly.

Camille frowned slightly, "You do not need to address me so formally, we are family."

"Sorry, I just not used to have family outside of mother and Merliah and Nereus."

"Well i heard about you from Cesar, and i hope in time we will become friends at least?" Camille questions, "Cleo, return to your sister."

Yes mother." Cleo swims back to her sister's side as Carmen smiles brightly once Cleo was there.

Harry was confused by her actions wondering about her.

Merliah swam into the throne room, "Forgive me, but my music lesson ran a little late."

Cesar and Carmen swam over to Merliah

"You can't be Bebe Merliah, she was just a tiny thing." Carmen replies,

"Every inch of me, is Merliah, bebes tend to grow up, Aunt Carmen." Merliah replied with her own gentle teasing, before she hugged her Aunt and Uncle.

Harry smiled at Merliah "Song practice was good?"

"Can we join in on your debut?" Carmen asks quietly

"Yes, and Yes." Merliah answers

Harry floated to Merliah side and held her hand feeling better. Everyone seen Nereus swim by without even coming to the throne room, Celeste excused herself, the mother was leaving the throne room, not the queen.

"Nereus, where are you swimming off too? Your aunt and uncle are here plus your cousins."

Nereus turned and his expression was tragic, as he was trying not to sob as a little baby.

Celeste's anger faded away as soon as she saw his face. "Nereus, what happened? tell me please."

"Nothing you can do about it, Please leave me be." Nereus replied as he went on his way to his room, where he flung himself onto his bed.

Celeste swam back looking worried about her eldest son.

Cesar seen the expression on his older sister's face, "Celeste, do you want me to talk to the lad, there are somethings that mermen do not share with their mothers."

"If you think it may help." Celeste replies

Cesar nods, while Camille touched her husband's face, with a loving expression. Celeste turned away from the sight.

Merliah whispered into Harry's ear, "I met a friend of yours today."

Harry leaned closer. "Hermione? but why did you go back with out me, i wanted to see her too. How was she?"

"Because I was the one who saved her, i wanted to talk to her and explain where you were. She asked about you." Merliah answers

"She did." Harry smiles as Cersar swims out the room.

Merliah nods, but motions to be quiet.

"We're going to practice singing, once we find your Court Composer." Cleo states, as she and her sister left the room.

Celeste nods, while still looking upset.

"You two, go play. I'll tend to your mother." Camille states, as she took her sister-in-law by the shoulders, steering her out of the room.

The twins swin off, Harry looking a bit down and curious about his two cousins.

"Cleo, is older then Carmen by six months." Merliah states, "From what i understand, Carmen is just shy and doesn't like to interact with others that she doesn't personally know, so don't be miffed if she doesn't assiocated with you."

"I wasn't miffed just curious she seems nice but Cleo got a little close for comfort."

"You should ask Nereus more about them, since he's fifteen, he's known them longer." Merliah replies, as she floated by Harry's side. She bit her lip, "Harry, do you want to return to the surface, i mean for your school?"

"I really dont know i love it here but i do miss my two friends and i want to finish becoming a wizard."

Merliah nods, "I just wish i could live out of these waters for just for a day."

"Well i bet you could if mum let you, she changed me and i would love if you came to school i bet you would be a great witch."

"You were human, it was easy for her. But me? I have never been human. Besides, mom can't be everywhere." Merliah responds, "I want to see the beach goers during the evening."

"But both our birth parents were human and king triton changed his daughter to a human?"

"Yes, King Triton changed Ariel because she was in love with an earthly prince, and I was born this way or at least accoring to Dumbledore." Merliah responds

"But there has to be a way, i don't want to go back with out you."

"Right now is not the time to think of such things, my prince and princess." A merguard of Cesar's states

Harry slips behind Merliah. "Our parents are looking for us."

The merguard shook his head, "My duty is to Cezar and Camille, but they are safe here. So i'm off-duty."

"So what can we do for you, guard. "

"Name's Neptune, after the God that created us at least one version of him." the merguard replies, "And nothing, I was just hanging out until Cesar comes back to give me leave."

"Oh well them we'll just swim over here, nice to meet you, sir." Harry drags his sister away.

"What a strange merchild." Neptune muttered before going off to search for the Lady.

"So Merliah want to go to the surface?"

"Do you need to ask?" Merliah questions before she started swimming out of the palace.

Harry hurries to catches to his sister. "Slow down; we're not racing, I don't have my broom."

"What's a broom?" Merliah questions. "its not my fault, you're slow. You're stay to much in the palace, you need to strengthen your tail muscles, its just like running on land but you have a flipper."

"I have you know i was a great runner and i do practice. " Harry rushs pass her and tags her. "now whose the sea slug."

Merliah rolled her eyes, and pulled out the stops.

"Oh no you don't I'm not going to lose this race." Harry swims faster but Merliah still shoots pass him like it was nothing.

Giggling, Merliah broke the surface of the water, and swung her head back to flip her hair over.

"No not fair, i almost had you near the end." Harry huffed as he broked the surface.

"Face it, bro. I'm just the more practiced at the fin then you are." Merliah laughed as she touched the bouy and looked toward the beach.

There she saw Hermione laying in the sand with a book in front of her.

Merliah ducked back under the water, and found a shell, and swam to the edge of the beach. She popped up and threw the shell. Hoping not to hit Hermione, but to get her attention.

The shell hit the book making her look up" what in blazes."

Merliah waved before pointing down the beach away from people, before she dove under the water.

Hermione close her book and began to head over to her meet friend.

Merliah appeared out of the water, but in the shallow part, still enough to swim out. "Hi."

"Merliah, hello; its good to see you again." Hermione sits down at the waters edge her feet dangling in the waves.

"I brought someone with me, today." merliah replies, "Wait a second, and i'll get him."

"Okay" Hermione replies

Merliah swam back into deeper water, and got Harry.

Harry waited swimming back and forth wondering if Hermione would want to see how she would react to his new look.

Merliah appeared beside Harry, "Come on."

Harry smiles and follows her.

Merliah lead Harry back to the stretch of beach that Hermione was waiting.

Harry saw his friend, he swam over to her "Hi Hermione, missed me."

Hermione jumped into the water and hugged Harry while lecturing him on disappearing without a word.

"Hermione ribs still need them and I'm sorry its just when i found out about Merliah i had to go with them." Harry hugs her back

Merliah smiled softly at the reunited friends, but she felt a tugging at her tail, as she was pulled under and came face to face with a upset Cleo.


	7. Chapter 7

"Merliah, what are you doing that's a human, she'll turn us in, have other humans hunting us." Cleo demanded

"No, she won't. Mother's laws states we can reveal ourselves to other magical beings." Merliah replies, "Hermione is a witch."

"Still how do you even know her or how does Harry know? " Cleo questions

"That is between Queen Celeste, Prince Nereus and myself and Harry." Merliah replied she narrowed her eyes, "I'm the one who should be demanding answers, what are you doing following us?"

"Well i saw you swimming off and i saw something was off about harry so i thought if i followed i might learn the secret "

Merliah turned away. "Leave." she pushed herself up toward the surface again.

The whole time Hermione and harry talked mostly Hermione talking and harry just shaking his head.

Merliah's head breeches the surface, "I wonder what Mother would do to me if I throw Cleo into a whirl pool?"

"Huh What she do?" Harry asked confused.

"Whose Cleo?" Hermione asked

Merliah looked to Harry first, "She followed us trying to discover our secret." she then turned toward Hermione "Cleo is our cousin."

Harry just groaned banging his head on the water " She is as bad as we're at school, Hermione. "

"Excuse me? What does that mean?" Merliah asks

Harry and Hermione look at each other and nod and began explaining what happened during the school year.

"And I thought Ray and I got into some fun." Merliah replied

"I wouldn't call it, fun. Mer, near the end, i was afraid for my life and Ron's and Hermione's."

"But near-death adventures are the most fun." Merliah replies

"What about near death?" another voice questions

The three cringe at the voice and turn to face the mermaid that spoke.

Nereus came closer, his red-brown hair, sparkling with sea water in the sunlight.

"Hey bro, you feeling better?" Harry asked.

"I'll ask that question when you get rejected by the mergirl of your dreams." Nereus replies soberly

"Ouch sorry bro." Harry gave a comforting pat on his back "Nereus, i want you to meet my best friend on the surface Hermione.

Nereus looked toward the human, before swimming over and taking her hand, "A pleasure." he kissed it.

"Oh my a gentleman, how rare." She giggled as she greeted back.

"Any Prince of the Blood should know how to greet a young lady." Nereus replies,

"You could learn something from him Harry." Hermione mock scolded.

Harry turned red around the ears. "What are you doing here?"

"I was having a chat with Uncle and Cleo spilled your surface meeting." Nereus answers

"Uh that rat I'm gonna hang her from a hook in my room. " Harry exclaims.

"I don't want her tail as a banner in Our room, since we share a room." Nereus states

Hermione paled worried that she just broke several rules.

"Fine how about just the main hall?" Harry questions

Nereus looked to Hermione, "We merfolk don't normally associate with humans, but you're of the magical stock, so we can visit you, but I wish it would be on normal terms and not sneaking off." he then looked at Harry, "No, we're not hanging Cleo as décor."

"Fine, hopefully mum won't be to mad at us."

"I think we should head home." Merliah states, "As much as I want to stay and visit."

"Yes, that would be best." Nereus agrees.

"Hope to see you soon Hermione ." He hugs her on more time before heading back to the palace

Nereus was in the back, as they swam back toward the palace, "Someday, you're going to choose between the worlds, Harry."

"I know but for now i just can't choose."

Merliah stayed silent during the trip back, she had the feeling that she would have to chose between her home and her twin soon.

* * *

Celeste looked at her brother, "Merliah has often made trips to the surface, to watch the humans. I see no harm in such things, she knows who to speak with and who to avoid."

"Still Celly, that is a dangerous thing for her to do."

"Are you inferring that I do not know how to raise my children?" Celeste questions

"No, I'm not saying that I'm saying she's young what if some human sees her or worst captured and put on display like some trophy fish." Cesar replies worried

"My laws say that we can reveal ourselves to magical humans, because they are under the same secrecy law as we are. Merliah has never revealed herself to humans unless the need arises." Celeste replies "Remember, you're place in My Kingdom." she placed her hands in her lap, as she was sitting in her throne. "I believe the accidents were the non-magical humans have seen glimpses of our kind is a good thing."

Cesar bowed "Of course, sister, i would never go against your word, "I just worry about Merliah, she is far to adventurous some times."

Another merman swam in with his wife and children, each with different colored hair with lowlights of red, blue, green, and purple, tails were sliver-white, green-blue, and the merchildren had two toned tails of purple-blue. "Don't tell me, I have came into another one of your temper tantrums, honestly, you're adults."

"Temper tantrum? I'll have you know this was a discussion, Dar." Cesar snapped

"Sure, sounded like a temper tantrum to me, big brother." Darius laughed

"Well it wasn't we're not little kids anymore."

"You're acting like it right now, my dearest." Camille states, from the back of the throne room, she was being hugged by her nieces from Darius' brood.

"You always take her side anyway Darius." The elder bother huffed folding his arms.

"Of course, I know who the real power is, Celeste can turn us into sea slugs if she so wishes." Darius replies

"Auntie, where's Mer and Nerry at?" The youngest girl asked.

Camille looked at the children, "They are out exploring, I think?"

The girls begin to grin mischievously and take off.

"Darius, I hope they didn't bring any more surprises with them this time." Camille sighed.

Estela swam off in a blur and appeared in front of her children, her arms crossed. "Don't even try it, or you will be spending this visit in your room."

The elder sister just gives a sweet smile "We weren't gonna do anything. "

A servant entered the throne room, "Majesty, this letter just arrived via messenger."

Celeste held out her hand for the letter, and once she had it, she read it. She read it and turned to her family. "Excuse me but I must deal with a small matter now."

Cesar and Darius looked at each other, "Not without us."

The High Queen with trident in hand, lesser Kings left the throne room, they swam out into the open ocean leaving the safety of the Kingdom.

Cesar and Darius looked at each other as they followed their Queen and sister, they started to be afraid once she started swimming toward land. Once on the way, they met up with Merliah, Harry, and Nereus.

"Come." was all that Celeste states as the three High Royal Merchildren followed.

Harry was looking nervous fearing for his friend, he just left.

"What in the name of King Triton are we heading!" Cesar exclaims

"I have a meeting with a human." Celeste responds

The others all turn to stare at each other.

"I've told you, Cesar. My laws state we can reveal ourselves to magical humans. And I rather get this explaining down at once, I don't care about what Cornell has to say about what is going to be revealed." Celeste states, as she continued to head toward the secure meeting place.

As the group came to the surface, Harry saw they were meeting and his face turned in to a scowl.

"Albus, You asked for the short of notice meeting like I'm not busy ruling the oceans." Celeste states

Albus bowed. "Forgive me, your highness; but i grew concerned about Harry and for young Merliah." His face stoic but his eyes flickered to the others gathered there as well.

Nereus, Darius and Cesar moved to stand in between the children and this human, in a protective stance.

"Why? I have raised Merliah and my oldest son on my own for the past eleven years." Celeste states

"I never implied you did a bad job, your highness, i was concerned more of their education. "

"Explain yourself." Celeste demands, as she gathered the ocean waters around her to propel her forward to meet Dumbledore.

"I mean Harry needs to finish his schooling and I am offering to let Merliah join him if she wishes."

Merliah looked over at Harry excited, but her mother's next words sent her excitement crashing among the rocks.

"Merliah is a mermaid, she can not survive on land without my aide." Celeste replies "I am a mother as well as the Queen, I must think of what is best for my children. You have not done so, you have never been a parent."

"You are correct I never was a parent but I try to guide each child that enter the school as my own."

Harry couldn't take it any more. "You say you care then why in the bloody blue blazes, did you leave me with those bastards all those years."

"Oh, i can hazard a guess." Celeste responds, "he wanted you to do as he thought was right. So you would willingly cast yourself into danger for his idea of the Greater Good." she signaled the others to dive back into the water, she turned to Dumbledore. "I will consider your offer, but I will not stand aside and let you harm my son with good intentions." she dived under the water, her fin splashing Dumbledore as she went down.

As the other dove down they could almost see the water boiling around Harry.

Celeste looked at Cesar, "Take Merliah and Nereus home. I must speak with Harry."

Cesar nods and beckons to the other children.

* * *

Harry didn't noticed that the others swam ahead of him, he was still fuming at what Dumbledore did to him and what he said to his mother.

"We can not change the past." Celeste states as she stopped swimming in front of Harry. "So there is no use in wasting anger on such issues."

Harry stopped short so as to not swim right in to her "I know mother but after all that he did to then hear him say he cares, he just got my tail on a knot."

Celeste nods, she then had a thoughtful expression on her face, "I think we should have a mother/son talk without anyone hearing, would you like the see my special place?"

Harry just nods not wanting to snap at his mother. He swims next to her just letting the swim calm him down as well.

Celeste just starts swimming away from Atlantica, "I haven't been to this place in a long time, mainly due to the fact that I had two children to take care of, and painful memories that needed time to heal."

"Mother, if its painful then please you have to take me there any where will be good to talk." His voice full of concern for her.

Celeste looked to her side, "My memories are treasures now, they were painful in the beginning, but they are some of my happiest times being Queen now."

"Then I'll be honored to see your special place, even thou anyplace with you is special to me." He responds.

Celeste led Harry to a series of rock formations and headed upwards, to a lagoon.

Harry looks around the lagoon "this is beautiful mother i can see why its special." Harry swims lazily on the surface enjoying the sun.

Celeste pulled herself up out of the water, sitting with her tail curled, "Its not just special for the scenery, its special because for the longest time, Isaac and I spent hours here stolen from royal duties."

Harry joins her at the water's edge. " You really loved him, didn't you, mother?"

"Yes, Isaac wasn't just my King, he was my best friend." Celeste answers, "I love him still to this day, I will always hold a special place in my heart for him, but my Kingdom needed me. So I couldn't spend all my time in bed wallowing in misery."

"I can see that, I'm sorry, mother about before, I shouldn't have spoke out like I did, I let my emotions get the better of me. " Harry looks down to the sand feeling shame.

"I don't blame you, my dear. I was quite outspoken in my younger days, I don't know what my father thought of naming me his Heir, i thought Cesar or Darius would get the title." Celeste replies.

"Still his words just set me off after years at that, that place he had the gall to say he cares."

"Perhaps, he does. I am will to lay calm shells on it, that he didn't know that your sister was adopted by the Royal Family of Alantica when she was placed in the care of the Mercheif of the Black Lake. So he didn't have a choice in where to place you, my understanding is that your blood protects, your mother's family would have to protect you, how was he to know that you were descended from Princess Ariel."

"I guess so but didn't he send someone to check on me or at the least have someone tell me the truth sooner instead of waiting 11 years."

"I can not fathom what was in his mind, but i think he had someone looking over you, even if you didn't know it. You weren't physically harmed, they don't count on mental and emotionally harmed to a cause for alarm." Celeste replies, "Or at least that is what i understand from the Chief. We're half-human, so in some circles we don't count."

"I just don't understand, mother. He says he cares but i just am just wary of him now but mother he is right on the fact i do need to finish my training but after that i want to stay here with you and mer."

"Being wary is good, but do not allow him to cloud your own judgment, if you need anything advice from me, you can rely a message via the marine life, seagulls, crabs, anything that lives near or in the sea." Celeste replies, "As for Merliah, I know for a fact, she has her heart torn between two worlds."

Harry looks down once more worried about his sister. "I can see that and me being here, now isn't helping much, I love her and want her to be happy; but i just don't want to hold her back either."

Celeste tapped a finger to her lips, "Now if there was only someone with a magical trident and the will to use it."

Harry laughs "Now you're just being silly, mother. I know you could make it so but I also saw how you looked at the professor as well."

"Because I felt insulted that he would think i would see that you got an education, I am many things but a neglectful parent, i am not." Celeste replies, "I think it is high time for a merchild to join that school, if only I can think up a way for that to happen."

Harry smiles looking excited. "You mean Merliah can join me. I promise I'll watch over her nothing will happen to her ." His tail began slap the ground in excitement.

"I believe the reason, she hasn't come to speak with me yet, is because she's afraid to hurt my feelings, because i am not her true mother, just like i am not yours, but you think of me as such and my feelings toward you will never change." Celeste replies

"Mother your the one that cares for me, how can i not think of you that way."

"Oh and what is Nereus? A sea slug? He cares for you, I do not know about my brothers, but Camille is trying her best for you to warm to her, she's even keeping Cleo that terror of the seas in check." Celeste replies "I believe we should head back, before the palace guard is called out to search for us."

"Of course, Ner cares but hes a big brother as for aunt Camille i need to apologize to her and try to get to know everyone better they are family. " Harry dives in. "Mother, want race back?" He asks with a wave.

Celeste fell backwards into the water, her expression was that of a regal nature. "The Queen does not race." before she took off. "but the mother does!"

"Mother, you cheat." And takes off after her he slowly nears her."

Celeste started laughing, "where do you think Merliah learned that tactic from? Certainly wasn't Nereus."

Harry laughs and slips pass her "True but he did teach me "how to be a faster swimmer, YAHOO."

Celeste shook her head, before she continued to swim. They both slowed down as they neared Alantica once more.

Celeste looked at Harry, before deciding on something. Together, they went back to the palace.

"Come back here, you little Sea witch!" Cornell's voice was clear but he wasn't angry, he was amused

Harry froze as Merliah swam pass while a older red headed merman chased her.

"No way, you can't catch me!" Merliah replies giggling.

Celeste grabbed Harry and backed into one of the pillars as a swarm of Merchildren followed Cornell, "The whole family, is here."

"who was that chasing mer?" Harry asks

"Cornell, my baby brother. I am the only mermaid in bunch of children from the previous King and Queen." Celeste answers

"So he's the youngest of the bunch huh wow glad to see them all."

"That's just Cesar's and Darius' broods, I think Nereus was in that tidal wave of merchildren." Celeste replies

"I think so too but they're so many of them i hope we will get a long.

Camille and Estela came up to Celeste, each had a worried expression.

Celeste looked at them. "what?"

"Cornell wasn't alone with he came here, but we don't know what to do." Camille replies, in her accented voice.

"Camille, what do you mean what's wrong."

Camille didn't respond, she just motioned for Celeste to follow, as the two sister-in-laws led the way toward Cornell's room, Cesar and Darius were there with a young merchild, who seem to be frighten, hugging his tail to his chest.

Celeste came closer to the child and in a calm voice "Young child, there's no need to be afraid we wont hurt you."

The child didn't look up, just stared ahead as if he couldn't see them.

She sat on the bed near but still not close enough to be a threat. "Can you tell me your name."

The merchild stayed silent and staring blankly.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry came over and and saw the child confused.

Cornell managed to give the children the slip, and went back to his room, "What in the name of Triton are you doing here!" he pushed through Cesar and Darius without even glancing at them, and went to his charge, the merchild glanced at him, before staring back into nothingness.

"Cornell, we heard about this child and we wish to meet him."

"Get your fins out!" Cornell snarled

Everyone did as he asked Celeste waited just outside "Brother, when you can please a word."

Cornell eased the child's prone state and left him tucked into bed, before leaving. "I'm not apologizing."

"I wasn't asking for one it's plain to see you care for the child as your own ,if anything its we who should say sorry but please explain a little first. " Celeste ask as a sister not a queen.

"Shouldn't I? I found him. He hasn't spoken one word since I found him, and I have learned he doesn't like crowds, and honestly, there were to many in the room. I'm not sure if he can talk, but I've been calling him, Skyler. And he seems to be answering to the name." Cornell replies

"Very well we respect you wish."

"Thank you." Cornell replies, "I don't know know what happened to him, but its tragic."

* * *

Over the next few days the merboy known as Skyler had warmed slightly to Harry, following him around but never speaking.

Harry felt protective of the lost merchild and even let the child sleep in his bed.

The two of them seemed to form a language all their own since Skyler never talked.

Merliah was often up to her own devices since she didn't have to be tied at the hip joint with Harry, mostly she was collecting items to add to her grotto. Once in awhile, you could see her talking to seagulls, or anything that had been watching humans for a long time.

One day, a sea lion came to where Merliah was just swimming around in cave that was half-underwater, half on land. She was searching for pearls and trinkets to form into a belt decoration.

"Your highness, there are humans here and they ask about Prince Harry." the lion informs

"Thank you." Merliah responds, before placing her things into her sack, and heading back home.

* * *

Merliah swam through the currents with practiced ease, she seen the glowing from the city and her heart constricted painfully. The Princess loved Atlantica but her heart had two loves; the water and the surface.

"Merliah, get your head out of the current." Nereus called out to her.

Merliah turned slightly and stuck out her tongue. "My head wasn't in the current, fish breath!"

"Sure looks like it to me, you're thinking about something, come tell me what's wrong, sis." Nereus states

"Nothing, I got to inform mother of what the sea lion reported." Merliah states as she took off her fin flapping faster, to get away from Nereus.

Nereus just watched her go still worried. She found her mother sitting in the looking pensive.

"Mother! Report from the sea lion just off the coast." Merliah states, her sides heaving from her effort to out swim Nereus.

"What did the sea lion report?" Celeste questions "And why are you heaving like that?"

"Humans and they're talking about Harry. As in our Harry." Merliah answers, "And I had to out swim Nereus, just because I'm thinking about things, doesn't mean he gets to stick his nose where it don't belong."

"Where were these human and I'll speak to your brother later." She grab her trident" find harry and bring him here as well please."

"I would believe they are in the same area where you met with that old human." Merliah bowed and went to search for Harry, she did more that that, she rounded up the entire Family.

Everyone gathered near the area, where the old human was from before, there they could see the humans by the water's edge looking out to the sea.

Celeste went back under the water, where she instructed her family to form two straight lines and to surface within hearing distance of the humans, except for Harry, Merliah and Nereus.

Everyone did as they were told.

* * *

While on land, Arthur and Molly at the behest of their son Ron had taken their family to the beach, but this was a protected area from muggles.

"Ron, I'm sure that Hermione was exaggerating that Harry could live with the merfolk." Molly states

The youngest redhead boy turned to his parents. "Hermione wouldn't lie about something like that."

Just then, people emerged from the water, except they didn't come on land, they each had different colored waists, which could only lead to flippers.

"Think Hermione is making it up now?" Ron questions

"About the merfolk no but harry living with the yes but we'll ask them."

The lines of merfolk in unison turned toward the ocean and bowed once four more merfolk appeared only they wore signs of Royalty.

"You magical humans seem to take a lot of interest in my family." The oldest one with the crown upon her head states, with great politeness.

Arthur quickly bowed while the others stood dumb struck.

"You are no subject of mine, but the formality is welcome at least some of your kind have manners." the Mermaid Queen replies "You magical humans keep interfering with my family, I will reinstate King Triton's Law."

"No no your highness, it just my son's were looking for his friend."

"Which would happen to be my adopted son?" the Queen questions "I am Queen Celeste, this is my heir-in-right, Prince Nereus, his younger brother Prince Harry, and their sister Princess Merliah."

Ron slowly stepped forward "Your highness I don't mean no disrespect but I'm the one who was looking for Harry please can you tell me where he is."

"She just said my name, you bloody git!" Harry states with a sigh

Ron looked up "Harry!." Ron launches himself to his friend knocking them both under water.

Harry struggled to free himself so he could swim, Merliah gasped and dove under the water to help her brother.

Merliah yanked the human off and pulled Harry further away.

Merliah and Harry swam back up to the surface with Ron between them.

"Ron, you idiot! You can barely swim." Percy states

Harry and Merliah swam to shore with Ron, who was coughing up sea water.

"Good thing merfolk are stronger then humans." Merliah states

"Sorry Ron was one to jump before thinking. "

"I can understand that." Merliah replies, as she sat on the edge of the shore, her tail fin waving in the slight breeze.

"Well you've seen me? Can I go back home?" Harry questions

"Harry, at the least talk with me mate " Ron said betweens coughs.

"I got enough of a lecture from Hermione, I don't need one from you." Harry replies "And you nearly drowned, I don't want to go plucking you from the ocean everytime you think to jump at me."

"I mean no one heard from you since before the end of school the Hermione writes me saying you a merman now." Ron replies "And i don't lecture that Hermione's job I just miss my friend."

Celeste cleared her throat, "Everyone aside from Harry, Merliah and myself, return home. Nereus, I'm leaving you in charge for the time being."

Everyone bows and dives back underwater leaving the queen and two merchildren behind.

Celeste touched her temple, "If my palace is destroyed, I will have their tails for banners."

"Umm mum, shouldn't our uncles be the ones in charge not Nereus?" Harry questions

"No, Nereus is the Heir, no one will listen to lesser Kings." Celeste replies "They were trained to rule but they do not have the gift that Nereus has to charm others to his will."

"Yes mother" Harry turns to face Ron.

Merliah was staring at the humans with an awestruck expression, when the red haired girl walked up, "You're really a mermaid?"

"Mergirl, I won't be known as a mermaid for a few more years." Merliah answers,

"Still that is so wonderful and your so pretty too." the girl states "I'm Ginny."

"I'm Merliah, but you already heard that." Merliah states

"How can they even talk out of the water?" Percy questions

"Simple enough, we're different then our fresh water cousins." Celeste responds, "We can breath the air in the fresh water, but it doesn't feel right to us."

Merliah and Ginny head over to a different part of the beach while Harry and Ron talked leaving the parents and Percy to talk.

The adults looked over to their children and Molly just smiled "Its so nice to see our children like this just talking and being kids especially our Ginny with a house full of boys its hard for her."

"I swim with the dolphins every chance I get, its fun." Merliah states, "And we have the Mermaid's ball, but I have never been able to attend."

" Well at least you get to have some fun i got six overprotective brothers that think you need to be safe and playbwith dollies all the time."

"Oh, I have three overprotective uncles and one brother, who seems to think, I need to tell him everything all my mind, when there is only one thing that swims though my thoughts." Merliah responds, her tail fin slapping the water in anger.

"It seems we both have the same problem boys who don't know there place, i wish i could just slap them."

Merliah smirked, before she disappeared beneath the waves. Harry noticed this and pressed himself flat on his back, just in time for Merliah to spring up from the water, causing the spray to get the older males siblings.

They all scream Percy the loudest while the twins just laugh and Ginny collapsed on the beach holding her sides. "Merliah, what in blue blaze was that for."

"Annoying brothers, I'll see if I can't get any of the merboys that aren't into mergirls to flirt with Nereus." Merliah responds

Harry and Ron tilt their heads on confusion.

Merliah slapped her face, "Some merboys like other merboys. As for the comment of annoying brothers, some brothers just don't a hint to stop poking their fins into other people's business." the little mermaid started giggling at seemingly nothing.

The two young boys just shake their heads "What is so funny now beside prissy percy getting soaked." Ron asked.

"My fin is ticklish!" Merliah shrieked with laughter, before she stuck her face down in the water, and seen Ray. "Ray, what are you doing here and how did you find us."

"I always come to the surface, silly girl." Ray responds, as he floated to the surface. "Humans love to interact with us, and we're gentle to them."

"Ray, I want you to meet my surface friend Ron." Harry pointed to the other human.

Ray floated over and looked at the human, who stood as far always from him as possible. "Never seen a manta ray?" the marine creature gave what the merfolk knew as a shrug before going back over to Merliah.

Merliah stroked along Ray's spine, in places only her fingers could find. "This is Ray, he's my best friend."

"Ron, don't be rude to my friends." Harry scolded

"Harry, I'm sure this is Ron's first time seeing ocean life, so you can understand that he is afraid of Ray's large size, even if he's still a child himself." Celeste states "And is safe to assume that humans don't understand our way of life, we value the ocean life as our friends, while humans think of them as another meal."

" No I didn't think about that but still i want both my friends to get along."

"Harry, humans don't speak with marine life as you can." Ray pointed out

"But , but why not." Harry crossed his arms in frustration.

"Why not, what dear?" Molly questions in confusion.

"That Ron can't talk with my other friends." He points to ray and Ron.

"That's just how we're made, dear." Celeste states, "Merfolk were granted speed, strength, and stamina to swim the toughest currents, also we can speak with ocean life, while some humans were granted magic. You are the expectation , you were granted both, the ability to speak with ocean life, as well as magic of the land."

Merliah looked between the land and ocean, she softly began to sing.

"The place you live is warm and dry

And the sky is soft and blue

The place I live is cold and wet

And there's a different view

We share the earth

Every summer day and sunset

Each starry night when day is through

We share the earth

Every single wave that runs up to the shore

Is sent from me and touches you

So I send my message out across the sea

On a wave, the one that brought your note to me

We share the earth

Every big white cloud you see

Belongs to you, belongs to me

We share the earth

The place you live has lots of air

And some lovely things that fly

But it's so very different here

To world goes floating by

We share the earth

Every forest, every ocean

Each drop of rain, each bit of dew

We share the earth

Every mountain you can see

Belongs to you, belongs me

We share the earth

We share the earth

Every big white cloud you see

Belongs to you, belongs to me

We share the earth (We share the earth)

We share the earth (We share the earth)

We share the earth (We share the earth)...

Harry and the other listened to her song.

Merliah turned to Celeste. "Isn't that right, we may come from different places, but we all live on the same earth?"

"Yes we do Merliah and I'm glad you see it so soon it took me much longer."

"Well the way I see it, I'm the living embodied of two worlds, I was born on land but was meant to live in the ocean." Merliah states

"Yes indeed and i think you and i must talk later."

"Yes, mom." Merliah replies softly thinking she did something wrong or Celeste secretly didn't agree with Merliah's point of view.

"Forgive us, but I believe it must be time for us to return home." Celeste apologizes

"Yes your right its time for us to go home as well."

before Harry could dive under water, a loud annoyed hoot came from a tree, where a snowy owl sat looking miffed.

"Hedwig, your here too" harry held out his arm for her to land.

Hedwig stayed where she was, not moving.

"Hedwig, I'm sorry; I never meant to leave like this, why would i forget such a beautiful, smart owl." Harry tried to apologize to the owl.

The owl didn't look appeased in the least, she stared icily at the water, she couldn't go where her human was residing.

"Hedwig i know you want to be with me but i can't take you with me, you'll drown and i cant let the happen ."

"She understands you, but she can't reply back what she is thinking." a voice from the sand states, there was a crab on the beach.

Harry looks at the crab" can you understand her, sir?"

"First off, youngster, I'm not a male. Second, yes, I can and you do not want to know what she has been muttering, she has been living along the cliffs." the crab states

"I'm sorry, i didn't mean any disrespect and Hedwig, where did you learn such language. "

Hedwig stared at the crab, her beak opening, and soft chirping sounds were heard.

"She says 'I'm a grown adult, you are just a hatchling compared to me, I do not need a lecture on my language from you.'" the crab states

"Your right, Hedwig but i really did miss you and Ron and Hermione. "

Hedwig nods, before flying off.

Harry looks down at the water once more.

"She'll get over it, she knows you're happen, she has been watching you, she's just miffed that she's not part of the fun." the crab states, before side walking and jumps into the water.

"I have to make it up to her as well." Harry states before he too went back under water.

A short time later, everyone was back at the palace doing what ever they where doing before save Celeste and Merliah as they sat in her private chambers to talk.


	9. Chapter 9

The Family reunion was a joy and also a annoyance. Next time, Celeste wouldn't invite all her family at once, she was sitting on her throne, her tail draped over one arm rest, and her hand held up her head, as she thought about many things.

* * *

Merliah and Harry were out swimming, and most likely end up at the surface in the wizard's only beach.

"Bet you a dozen chocolate frogs I'll beat you to the beach this time." Harry teased his sister.

"Frogs aren't made of chocolate." Merliah responds

"Yes, they are there candy like those jellie treats you like."

"But wouldn't the frog die?" Merliah questions

"They're not alive didn't you ever seen human eat a cocobar on the beach or a boat?"

"Wasn't look at their food, I was looking at them." Merliah answers

Harry just sighs "fine, just make it a dozen jellietreats, this is to hard to explain, now i really was a brain like Hermione."

Merliah shook her head, "I'm not racing."

"Fine, still want to head to the surface and see whats going on. "

"if you didn't have seaweed for brains, you would know we're almost at the surface." Merliah pointed out. She waved her arm toward the surface where several pairs of legs were dangling in the water, with their upper halves above the surface.

Harry just blushes "I'm not a seaweed brain." and blows a raspberry at her. Harry just floats below the legs of the people with a mischievous grin.

"Do not do it." Merliah warned as she recognized Hermione's suit, and went over to her and gently touched her arm, before springing up from the water.

"Ahhh"

"Hi Hermione, having fun today?"

"Yes, but I wish some of the others from school weren't here." Hermione replies, as she looked across the beach where the Malfoys were, Draco's blonde hair was bobbing out of the water.

Harry groans " whats that bottom feeder doing here just when I thought i was free of the prat."

Merliah pressed her lips, before an idea came to her, she smiled at her brother, and her friend. "This is how you get even underwater style." before the others could even ask, the mer-princess disappeared under the water again.

He turns to Hermione "and you thought i was reckless" He pulls her out of view but they could still see Malfoy. They both waited to see what would happen.

Merliah tugged at the blonde boy's feet, she was circling him, like a dolphin would circle prey leading it to where they wanted.

"What the bloody hell is going on here what's touching my feet?" He exclaims as he continues to check the water around him.

Merliah continued swim and tug at the boy's feet. Before she sprang out of the water, with a evil glint in her eyes. "How dare you enter, my ocean!"

"What the hell, a siren? Father help!" the boy looks around and seen he was to far away for anybody to hear him.

"A siren, do I look like a siren, I hate those foul creatures." Merliah states

"What else would attack a wizard but a siren." Malfoy was slowly moving away from her and get to the beach.

"Sirens lure the foolish to their deaths? Why would I do that? And whoever said I was attacking you, foolish human." Merliah states she seen what he was doing, and moved to stop him, "I do not like those who do not like others of not their own race."

"What are you talking about?" Draco stopped and looked closer at Merliah. His eyes widen "A mergirl what are you doing on the surface. "

"If you have to ask, you'll never know." Merliah responds, before back flipping back into the depths.

Merliah soon surfaces near Harry and Hermione, two were laughing barely staying on the surface.

"Just wait until he sees me at school, then he will be confused." Merliah replies smiling.

"Mer, you are a devil fish, I'm just glad mum didn't see that or we both be hung by our tails."

"nah, not unless someone tells on me." Merliah replies

"Not a squeak from me." Harry zips his lips closed.

"I don't even know your mother, so i cant tell."

"But you do know Nereus." Merliah states, "Who happens to ask questions about a certain human, I know."

Hermione just blushes "I-i-i have no idea what your talking about, but what does he want to know?"

"I don't know, I normally just swim off, before he could really starts asking, he just wants to know when I'm going to see you again, personally, I think he has a crush on you." Merliah answers

"He does you really think he might like me."

"Hermione, what's not to like your smart, loyal, and great to be with." Harry explains to her.

"He might or he might not, but if you did, there would be no way for him to leave the ocean, or you to leave the land, unless one of you decide to server ties with one or the other, ocean or land." Merliah replies, "That is the main reason, mother is letting me join you on land this school term."

Hermione smile "You're coming to our school and you too, harry?"

"Of course I'm coming back if for no other reason than to beat the pants off Malfoy for the house cup."

"I'm sure, I can learn enough to seem like I was beginning student at home or something, I'm not planning on revealing that I'm a princess just yet." Merliah replies

"Hermione can help you there, she's the smartest witch in our house maybe in our school." Harry replies

"one little problem with that, land and sea, I can't stay in the water long, or Merliah can't stay on land longer, I mean I still have my books.." Hermione states

"What about sea caves? Some are in water and on land." Merliah questions

"Yes we can meet there I'm sure I can get you up to Harry's level by the time school comes around at least in the books department."

Merliah smiled, before looking at the sun's direction, "We best head back home, before the guard is sent out to find us."

Harry just groans this was one thing he didn't really like about this new life he had."We'll see you later and arrange a time to meet."

Merliah slipped back into the water, and dived under, Harry stayed long enough to see Hermione back on land, before he too went back under.

* * *

The next few days passed, Merliah and Harry would meet Hermione in the cave and study until the sun was the highest, and then either go back home or just talk, about random things.

On one such day while harry played with Hedwig, Hermione quizzed Merliah on potions class.

Merliah gave what she thought was the right answer, and noticed the rippling of the water, like someone was swimming near, a mermaid/man was coming here, judging by the ripples.

Everyone stopped and waited to see who was coming since few knew of this cave.

Nereus' head broke the surface, shaking the sea water from his hair. He looked at the others in confusion, before pulling himself out of the water, to sit on a rock. "Mom's never going to let me current surf again." he pulled his fin out, and looked at it, it looked swollen.

"Nereus, what happened." Harry asked, while Hermione suddenly became tongue tied.

"I was swimming the currents, one just changed and I got slammed against some coral, and I don't know if my fin is broken or just sprained." Nereus answers, trying to hold back tears of pain. He was the eldest, but he was only fourteen years old.

"I'm pretty good a first care let me see if i can help." Hermione finally gettting passed he shyness.

Merliah swam closer, "I doubt you're good at fish parts." she floated in the water beside where her brother was, "Let me take a look."

Nereus nods and moves his fin closer to her with a small hiss of pain.

"Flex, your flipper" Merliah states, as she gently touched her brother's tail, where it connected.

He does as told slowly moving the flipper but he grits his teeth doing so.

"Sprained." Merliah states, "I'll be right back." she dived back under the water.

"Your lucky, bro."

Nereus stuck out his tongue, "Lucky, mom didn't see me."

Merliah was back with a long strip of sea weed. She wrapped it around Nereus' fin joint.

"This is just great now i have to swim like a granny fish till my fins better".

"Moon Kelp has healing properties, you big guppy." Merliah huffed

"Moon kelp? I never heard of it" Hermione asked looking at the wrap around Nereus fin.

"That's because we ocean merfolk like to keep our plants to ourselves, we're not into magical beings invading our oceans, look at what your kind is doing to the land, trash on the beach, even in the ocean itself." Merliah replies

"Mione, you get any closer your gonna kiss his fin." Harry teased.

Hermione jumps back as both her and Nereus look away blushes "Not all humans are like that Merliah some of us actually fight to save our planet, my family recycles almost every thing we get."

Merliah shrugged, "I'm just referring to things, I have seen for myself."

"I know its awful some people are that why i try to clean up whenever I can. " Hermione replies

Merliah shrugged, "How does the fin feel? Nereus?"

"Uh better but still hurts." He flexes the fin once more.

"Give the kelp a few more minutes, unless you want to mother on your tail?" Merliah questions

While they waited for the kelp to finished its job they all talked about different things.

* * *

It was late evening, when Celeste felt the currents bringing a summons from the magical beings, who used a certain spell to act as a messenger, she took her trident and left her palace and kingdom. The children were safe in the palace. She went over to where she felt the spell came from it was coming from the wizards beach where she met that family the last time.

Minerva McGonagall waited in a circle of fire lanterns, so she could see the ocean, and waited for the Mer-Queen.

"I swear i should have made that old man do this himself. " she mutters as she heard the queen greet her.

"I wish I could say the same." Celeste states, as she made water erupt around her, and carry her to the edge of the shore.

Minerva curtsy to the queen "Your highness it's good to see you once more."

"Unless you can sprout a tail, I doubt I want you to address me as such." Celeste replies, "I have the feeling, you are not here to speak to the Queen but rather the mother of two children that were born on land but now call the sea home?"

"Yes I am i have a small request, If you would grant it, i feel if both the children should spent the last few weeks at the Weasley home to both become accustomed to the land and to get there school supplies before the year starts." Minerva asks

Celeste pressed her lips together, she knew that she must allow her daughter, her chance to learn about the world, she was born in, but as a mother, it was hard for her to let go, as the Queen, her daughter would be one with crown authority. "I shall grant this request, on one condition."

"Of course, what is the condition?" Minerva asked hoping it was in her power to grant.

"That Harry and Merliah return to the black lake twice a month to be themselves, it will renew the magic, I will place on them, to allow them to transform into humans, however, they are merfolk by blood, they are related to one of the Seven Daughters of Triton."

"Of course, I see no problem with that, I'll have it arranged for them to have those days free to such. I'll return in two days time once proper arrangements have been made."

"Of course." Celeste states, she bid farewell to the human and went back home.


	10. Chapter 10

DarkPriestess66: A year is not much for a story to be non-updated, if it were three years from now, get worried. but i have a tiny problem with this story...i can't figure out how to make Merliah a human but still be a Mermaid.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Celeste made her announcement to the children.

Harry looked excited to spend more time with his friends, while Merliah set down her coral-made knife and fork, and politely excused herself, and swam out of the room.

Harry felt something was wrong and follows her out of the room.

Merliah sat facing her vanity, combing her hair with a coral brush, looking distance, she didn't know why she felt this way, her dream was to go to the surface for a day, but a whole year away from Atlantica?

"Mer, you there, whats wrong?"

"Nothing, just leave me alone." Merliah states, as she set her brush down and went over to the window, overlooking the kingdom.

"Mer, please tell me, I can feel something wrong and i want to help." Harry said from the door.

"You can not help. There is nothing that needs you. You are excited about returning to the land, did it ever occur to you, this world is all I've ever known? Yes, I wish to be on land, but not for a whole year." Merliah states

Harry was stunned in his excitement, he did forget about his sister's feelings, he slumped down on the floor, he remembered how it was for him when he first came here; how it was strange and confusing.

"Mer, yes, I'm excited but only cause I get to show you, my old world to you and share part of my life with you." Harry folded his fin under him "You and mum and Nereus showed me so much of this world and help me become part of this world that i want to show you the other part of my life, I want you to see what i saw and be part of my world as I'm part of yours."

"But I will never be truly part of your world, for I do not think the same as you." Merliah replies

"Well i don't think the same as you or anyone other merperson. I mean adapted but i still think like I'm on land sometimes."

"Now you see my point, a day, sure but a whole year from my beloved ocean? I mean, I know that mom might be planning on some serious magic to ensure we stay aware that we are merfolk, but I can't seem to wrap my mind around seeing many things, and getting a few of my personal questions answered."

"Merliah, if you don't want to do this just tell me and we wont go; i don't want to see you like this and feel you like this either."

Celeste swam into the room, "You must remember, you're only twelve years old, any other child human or no, would be scared of leaving home for the first time." she swam over, and took a seat beside Merliah, who looked at Celeste, her mother in all but blood. She moved a little before nestling in Celeste's embrace.

Harry slowly swam over as well "Merliah, when i first left to go to Hogwarts, truth was i was terrified, here i was leaving home, even thou i hated it, for the first time and leaving for a while year."

"That place was never a home, a home is where parents care for their children, sing songs, like mom used too when I was little." Merliah states

"Okay, home was not the right word to use but it was the only place. I knew till I went to school then here, so i can understand a little of what your feeling, Mer, you're going to somewhere new and strange and you don't know the rules of the place yet." Harry replies

Merliah nods, "And the fact that someone might try to use me as a means to get to mom, since she has a powerful magical object that allows her to control the Seven Seas."

"Yeah that too hell either one of us could be fishnapped and use to make mum give up the trident."

Celeste took her hand and lifted Merliah's face to look at her, "my little one, you have been learning at my side for the past eleven years, you know when to use your power as a princess and when not too. Yes, you're scared and unprepared for the whole world, out of the water. But you are being given a great opportunity, I have much trust and faith in your own judgment, when it comes to our kindom and its people, you will be my eyes and ears on land, and in the magical world. You will be my Representative of the Mer-Crown."

Harry was silent waiting to see see what his sister wanted to do he would stand by herside no matter what so long as she was gapped with her choice.

Merliah looked out the window, overlooking the other merfolk, her people missed the surface world, they all heard tales of merfolk interacting with the humans, since Princess Ariel married her human prince and united the two worlds. "If Princess Ariel could overcome her challenges of being on land, then so can I."

"And you won't be facing them alone you'll have me by your side as well as Hermione and Ron to help you in anyway possible. " Harry went to her side and grabs her hand as he did the first day he came to the ocean.

"Now the question, is how should I place the magic on you two to allow you to be human again." Celeste states

"Well it has to be something we'll always carry and won't be noticed." Merliah thought.

"It can be noticed. A seashell necklace, or bracelet, something that won't cause much of an uproar." Celeste responds

"I got it the bracelets, I won at the sea carnival last week those might work, right mother?"

"Let me see them." Celeste states

Harry rushed over to his room and comes back with the bracelets. "Here you go mother."

Celeste looked them over, and nods, "Yes, they might work. Its better then laying the magic on you, but since the condition, I placed on the magical humans might still work."

"Thats great mum, and you thought me picking them was a bad idea." Harry stuck his tongue out to Merliah.

"now, now." Celeste states, she took the bracelets, and slipped out of Merliah's embrace, she had work to do.

The Queen left the children, and went to her throne room, she looked at her family heirloom, the Trident. She took it and set down the bracelets, on her throne. She formed her idea of what she wanted the bracelets to act as, and allowed her will to direct the trident's magic to the bracelets. The bracelets glows as the magic settled in them then they returned to normal as harry had given them to her.

Celeste went and took the bracelets, and sat down on her throne, placing the trident back in its holder, she thought about what could happen, when both of her kids were up on land, worse they fall in love and chose that person to be with or they decide to reject the land and make the ocean their forever home. A third, that some people of the magical world would willingly give up their magic to join the merfolk, now that hasn't happened, but it was possible and the only one who could turn them into merfolk was the Queen.

Harry and Merliah sat in one of the gardens on the palace grounds. Just watching everything floating by not really talking.

Merliah listened to the musical current of the ocean, everything sounded so melodic.

Harry laid his head on her shoulder enjoying the calm. "I wish i could hear the currents like you do to me its still like a jumble of notes."

Merliah sighed, as she thought of everything that was different between her kind and the people beyond the shoreline, she started to sing softly.

There are ways we're not the same

When it comes to running games and races

Nobody calls my name

And you don't swim as fast as I can

There's really just no use in trying

No, you'll only feel slow

I hear the music playing

That's when I come up to watch you dancing

How do you move that way?

And I know that your schools aren't like my schools

You have recess, we have tide pools

Yet, I'm willing to bet

That dreaming is something that we both know how to do

You wish upon that evening star and hope that it comes true

Dreams connect us even when we're far apart

'Cos dreams come from inside your heart

I found a golden ring

And I don't know what it's purpose is

This curious, shining thing

And when you wish what do you long for

What's right for you might still be wrong for

Me, but we might agree

That dreaming is something that we both know how to do

You wish upon that evening star and hope that it comes true

Dreams connect us even when we're far apart

'Cos dreams come from inside your heart

I know I'm not really part of your world

But deep in my heart, I'm like every other girl

And dreaming is something that we both know how to do

You wish upon that evening star and hope that it comes true

Dreams connect us even when we're far apart

'Cos dreams come from inside your heart

Harry sniffed and snuggled closer to Merliah "Your voice can calm a storm and your heart is so vast the palace would fit in with room to spare. Thank you Merliah for being in my life. "

"no problem, I call it a family trait, Princess Ariel was said to have a lovely voice as well." Merliah replies

"Well still I'm glad you are, you think something made us both the at the lake that day?"

"I don't know, maybe our birth mom was directing us? Because that was the first time i've sat on the dock, other times, I just hid under it and watched the humans." Merliah answers

"Yeah and most time I'm never there either so i think your right." He smiles as he leans back on the low wall.

Nereus entered the garden area, and swam over, he looked nervous about something.

"Hey Nereus, what's got you so jumpy? you think someone got you tail in a hook." Harry states

Nereus didn't answer at first, he just laid down on one of the coral benches, and placed a arm over his face. "More like my heart, and its all your fault, Merliah!"

"How is it my fault, i don't play match maker that's Carmen's game not mine."

"Yes, it is. With your obsession with the surface world, it it weren't for that, I wouldn't be in this mess." Nereus states

"My obsession one, it was never an obsession, two you're the one, that follows me every time, so you got your self into this mess, i have no control with who your heart choose to fall for."

"It chose a human no less, one I can't be with unless I abdicate my crown and beg mom to turn me human." Nereus groaned as an image of the busy haired temptress of his dreams flashed before his eyes.

Harry leans in closer to his twin " He really fell for hard like off the deep end bad."

"You do know that if Nereus ever did abdicate, I would be the next in line?" Merliah questions

"Yeah, i know."

Nereus looked up, "That's why I asked mother if I can stay in the Black lake for your school year."

"Really the whole year but won't you be bored or are you going to be like romeo and Juliet and just pine away for her heart."

"I'm not going to kill myself, but I will try my hardest to win her heart as well, she might just decide to abandon the human world for our world." Nereus states

"I sure hope you succeed in that endeavor Ner but a word of advice if you want to give her a gift one word."

"Books?" Merliah questions

"You bet your last clam shell on it, lots of them, the older, the better."


End file.
